Resurrection Shrine
In PvE, Resurrection Shrines allow the party to resurrect after a complete wipe. Approximately 10 seconds after the death of the last surviving party member, the party is resurrected at the most recently activated Resurrection Shrine; activation happens when a player moves within close range of the shrine, causing it to start shining a bright light. Resurrection Shrines in the Cantha and Elona also have a god's statue. Kneeling (/kneel) in front of these shrines while your territory has favor will allow you to summon an avatar of the respective god and interact with it. Many Resurrection Shrines are close to an area boundary, but can also be found scattered in nearly all explorable areas. Resurrection Shrines found in missions are non-functional. In PvP, Resurrection Shrines are found in many arenas, including Guild vs Guild battles, some Tournaments, Codex Arena, and Random Arena maps. If attended by a priest, these Resurrection Shrines resurrect all dead party members every two minutes. The Resurrection Shrine stops working if the priest is killed, and it is usually necessary to kill the enemy priest as well as your foes to win a battle. Notes * After being resurrected by the Resurrection Shrine you are "invulnerable" for 5 seconds(You can be targeted by skills and attacked but you take no damage,your health can't be stolen,sacrificed or lost in any way and you can't be hexed or suffer from any condition). * In the Thirsty River mission, enemy teams of NPCs have Resurrection Shrines available. These shrines function as PvP shrines with priests. * If you adventure with henchmen, and those henchmen do not have active resurrection skills, the timer for resurrection will begin when the last human player (or AI construct with a functional resurrection skill) dies. Any henchmen or heroes alive at the end of the timer will be transported to the resurrection. Note that it is possible to stop the countdown timer if a henchman with Resurrection Signet gets a morale boost and is able to use it again. * Animal companions are considered as allies, and function the same as henchmen without resurrection skills. * Difficult quests can usually be completed even if the entire party dies. Note: Some quests have NPCs you have to protect. If they die, you will need to return to an outpost to reset the quest and try again. * If your party is fighting or running its way to the next outpost, you may sometimes find that the death of the whole party may result in your resurrection closer to your destination outpost. * In later stages of the Factions campaign, your party does not automatically activate nearby Resurrection Shrines if you are not allied to the Faction controlling them. You must either pay to the NPCs at the Resurrection Shrine, or kill them. Dying in these areas forces your party to re-spawn at the previous outpost. * Shrine locations can be viewed by opening the Mission Map. Their locations are marked by a small circular image; running your mouse over the image will pop up a small text reading, "Resurrection Shrine". Some area boundaries have invisible resurrection shrines which can only be seen on the mission map. NOTE: They will appear on the map even if they have not yet been activated. *Your party will always resurrect at the closest activated Resurrection Shrine to any member of the party. For example, if you are 500 feet from one shrine and your friend is 100 feet from a shrine across the map, you will resurrect at the shrine where your friend is because he is closer to it. Category:Objects